


Eternity

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: An AU in which Draco reaches the end of his life and passes over to where he is able to reunite with Astoria again.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Eternity

There are some things in life that are expected: birth, friendships, relationships, marriage and death. Whilst others are not expected. Draco Malfoy lived a life, a long life, first full of cold, war, fear and terror and then all of those things turned into warmth, happiness, joy and love just by meeting one individual who would have the greatest impact on his life. Astoria. Astoria made him a better man. Astoria made him a stronger man. A man who could love, who could care and a man who would do all that he could to protect his loved ones at all costs. Then, all of that warmth and happiness turned back into fear and that fear turned into loneliness. Draco Malfoy, the man who had the world at his finger tips as a child now felt so alone. His wife, the love of his life and his best friend left him. It killed him every day to live his life without her, to make new memories and to laugh again but soon enough, he would be reunited with his Astoria and he would never have to live another day without her by his side; they would be together again. 

Heart monitors beeped slowly and steadily above a bed where an elderly gentleman lay. His frail hands were place on either side of his body as he lay still with his eyes shut, gently breathing. A few strands of white blond, now grey, hair lay carefully on his forehead whilst a wedding ring sat on his ring finger, a ring that never left his side. Surrounding where the elderly gentlemen lay were pictures, pictures capturing a life that had been well-lived: school days, balls, holidays, family portraits, a wedding and a birth. These were memories of a man who had very little time left on this earth, he wanted to be surrounded by his memories, his good and most precious memories, and to live them all at one time, for the final time. 

A gentle muttering could be overheard from outside of his room, the gold embellished door handle slowly turned and careful footsteps made their way over to his bed where a person stopped and gave the gentleman a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hi Dad.” Scorpius sat down and held Draco’s hand, he grasped it a little to let him know that he was there and Draco did the same.

Draco took a deep breath in before whispering at his son, “Scorpius. You—you came back...” 

“..came back to see..me..” He spoke after another inhalation of breath.

“Of course dad, I’m here every day.” He smiled at Draco and squoze his hand again.

Scorpius turned to look at the door and looked back at Draco who’s blue eyes were now deleicately fixated upon him, “I brought you some vistors if you want to see them?” 

It took a great deal of strength for Draco to nod his head but Scorpius had already walked towards the door and gently opened it when three other individuals stepped in the room, two ran over to Draco’s bed whilst the other put their arm around Scorpius’ shoulders. The smaller two individuals halted at the bottom of Draco’s bed, 

“Grandpa!” The oldest of the two whisper-shouted whilst the other walked to the side of Draco’s bed and held his hand.

“Hello Grandpa, it’s me, Maisie!” Maisie gently squoze his hand and Draco used his strength to squeeze hers in return.

He took in another breath of air before attempting to speak, “My..Maisie Narcissa.. my.. Lyra.. Astoria..” Lyra walked over to where her sister was and placed her hand gently on top of her sisters.

“My..beautiful..granddaughters..” He took in another breath of air whilst he looked at both Lyra and Maisie. No words were exchanged within the next few minutes, Draco felt comforted having his granddaughters by his side. He felt grateful. He felt happy. 

“What did the nurses say?” A quiet male voice rose from the corner of the room where Scorpius stood.

Scorpius looked up at him and tears immediately began to form in his eyes, “He doesn’t have much longer left, a few hours at the most..” He turned to look at where his dad lay whilst his daughters held onto his hand protecting and comforting him. 

A slight tear tumbled down Scorpius’ cheek, Albus wiped the tear away with his thumb and embraced Scorpius in his arms, “We will be here. Me, you and the girls, we will be here until the end and to support you.” He kissed the top of his husbands head before removing themselves out of their hug and walking up to Draco and their girls.

“Hey, girls..how’s grandpa?” Albus looked at his his daughters who still held onto Draco’s hand.

Lyra looked up at him, “Grandpa hasn’t said a lot but we make sure he is ok”. Albus smiled sadly at his daughter before squeezing Draco’s hand,

“Hi, Draco.” Draco formed a small smile to acknowledge Albus.

“Daddy?” Maisie turned to Scorpius who sat on a chair next to her.

“What’s up angel?” He stroked her soft blonde hair whilst sending her a small smile.

“I think Grandpa is sad..” 

“What makes you say that?” Scorpius looked to Albus who has now picked up Lyra.

“He doesn’t want to leave us, grandpa is too scared to leave us. Grandpa needs to be strong...when he does go..will he be alone?” Maisie’s lip began to tremble and Scorpius’ eyes began to brim with tears.

“He will never be alone. He will have Nanny Astoria who will love him and care for him. He will be happy sweetheart, don’t you worry.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Your grandpa, Lyra and Maisie, is the strongest man that I have ever met. He brought daddy up all by himself when nanny Astoria passed and that in itself took a great amount of strength. He was and always will be a kind, considerate and caring man and he loves both of you more than words can describe.” Albus looked from Lyra to Maisie whilst talking to them.

All four of them sat there in silence watching Draco drift in and out of a gentle sleep and all took it in turns to hold his hand. Draco began to stir from his sleep, very slowly he began to to wake himself up and when he had the strength he carefully peeled open his fragile eyes to be met with the sight of Scorpius, Albus, Lyra and Maisie who stayed with him whilst he slept. More than anything he wanted to embrace them all in a hug and tell them all how much he loved them but his strength was too weak, he was too fragile to say anything. He carefully watched his son hold hands with the man that he loves whilst his granddaughters babbled to each other, to him, this was perfect. Draco’s perfect family. But one thing was missing, something that had always been missing. Astoria. The more he shut his eyes, the more he wanted to be with Astoria again, to hold her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she is. But he was so scared, he feared closing his eyes and slipping into the darkness and leaving his family and never seeing Astoria. 

Draco used his final amount of strength to communicate to his family for the last time, “Lyra..Maisie..” He held out his hand for them to hold.

Lyra and Maisie shuffled over to Draco’s side and held his hand, “Grandpa?” Lyra’s lip began to tremble.

“You girls..have..made me..the..happiest grandpa..alive.” He took in another breath.

“Promise me..that you both..will be..good girls..for your daddies..and have..the..most amazing..lives...”

Scorpius looked at Albus and his grip tightened around his hand.

“Grandpa..?” Maisie became confused as to what was going on.

“We promise..” Lyra placed her hand on her sisters shoulder and spoke on her behalf.

Draco took another deep breath, “I love..you.. both.. very much.. Lyra Astoria.. Maisie Narcissa..”

“We love you Grandpa.” Both Lyra and Maisie spoke in unison and both placed kisses on his forehead.

“..Albus..” Draco whispered.

Albus held Draco’s hand and smiled at him, “You..have made..my son..the.. happiest man..alive.. I thank.. you so.. much.. for.. that..”

A tear fell from Albus eyes, he wiped it away quickly, “Albus Potter-Malfoy..look..after..Scorpius and..the girls..for me..”

“I will. I always will.” Another tear escaped from his eyes, he wiped them away with the backs of his hands before turning to pick up Lyra and Maisie.

Scorpius took a seat beside Draco and held onto his hand, “Hey there.” He gave him a sad smile.

Draco took another breath, “Scorpius..my baby.. boy..you.. were..and always... will be..the most..amazing..thing..that happened..to me..”

Scorpius nodded with tears in his eyes, “You..gave..me..hope.. you gave..me..happiness..you.. gave..me.. light..”

Scorpius kissed the back of Draco’s hand, “I love you so much dad.”

Draco sent him a smile, “I..love..you..too..always..be..a good.. boy.. for me..be kind..be..happy.”

Tears trickled down Scorpius’ face, he knew that he didn’t have long left with his father but these final minutes were the most precious minutes of his life, “ I will.

Draco smiled at him.

Scorpius chocked his tears back before talking, “Say hi to mum for me..if you see her. Tell her how much I love and miss her.”

Draco nodded, he used the tiniest amount of strength that he had left him him to cup his hand around his son’s cheek for one last time and with that, the still sound of the machines came. He had gone. Scorpius held onto Draco’s body and cried into his chest sobbing harder and harder as the hours passed, when he felt ready and strong enough he placed one final kiss on his dad’s forehead and turned walk out of the room, he stopped just before leaving and turned towards the bed where Draco peacefully lay,

“Goodbye Dad, I love you.” 

Draco fell into darkness. He was falling. Falling for what seemed like forever. He couldn’t stop himself. There was no sound. Nothing. But within an instant, a bright white light appeared and he allowed himself to fall right towards it. After a few moments he has landed on what seemed to have been grass, he looked down at his feet to see the shoes that he used to wear with his suits when he was younger; he looked at the backs of his hands which were no longer fragile-looking, they appeared to look younger. He noticed slightly ahead of him there was a mirror hovering above him, Draco took a few small steps until his reflection was insight. Staring back at him was not the face of an 87 year old but the face of himself when he was in his early 20s, his hair was perfectly styled as it used to be and his features looked even more brighter than they had ever been, Draco was more confused than anything. He couldn’t quite come to terms with what exactly was happening. 

After inspecting his looks in the mirror,a path had formed right in front of him and without even thinking he began to walk up it, Draco didn’t know what he would expect to be at the end of the path but he followed it anyway, something in his gut instincts was telling him to follow that path and reach the end of it. And that’s what he did. He walked and walked and walked but nothing but a bright white light lay behind him and ahead of him until he noticed two figures standing in the distance; his feet carried him to where the two figures were standing and there in their fine and perfect robes stood Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Draco rubbed his eyes, if he wasn’t confused before, he definitely was now; he got closer and closer to them until they were in touching distance. Both were smiling at him, they looked exactly as he remembered them when he was a child, both looked youthful and happy.

“Mum? Dad?” Draco questioned.

“It’s us, sweetheart.” Narcissa held out her arms ready to embrace him in a hug. 

Draco immediately hugged Narcissa without another word, he turned to face his father and also embraced him in a hug. No matter what Lucius did, he was still Draco’s father and he still loved and cared about him, seeing him again after all of these years made him realise how much he loved and missed him.

“My beautiful boy.” Narcissa smiled.

Draco looked up at both of them, “Where am I?”

“Home. You’re home, son.” Lucius patted Draco on his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you both more than you can imagine.” Draco hugged them both again holding them tightly as if he never wanted to let them go.

“So did we, and so did someone else..” Narcissa looked from her son to a house behind them where a young woman stood outside of the front door.

Draco looked at both of them in disbelief. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. He moved away from his parents and edged towards the house and then he recognised the woman standing by the door. Astoria. His Astoria. Draco ran as fast as his feet could take him towards Astoria and she followed, within no time at all they ran into each other’s arms and held each other in a tight embrace. Draco planted kisses all over her face, it had been years since he last held Astoria in his arms or kissed her and this was all he had wished for.

“Astoria..”

“Draco..”

Their lips locked in a perfect kiss, a kiss full of love and passion. A kiss that Draco had been waiting 50 years for. A kiss that had been worth the wait. 

“You came back to me..after all this time..” Astoria pulled away from the kiss.

“You have no idea how much I have missed you, my love.” Draco pressed his forehead against hers.

“I missed you so much.” Astoria leaned in and pecked him on his lips.

Astoria hooked her arm around Draco’s and led him inside of the house, a house which looked the exact same as the one where they both used to live. Draco noticed the similarities to both houses, the same pictures, the same chairs, the same ornaments. But the thing that made this house a home, was Astoria, she was his home.

“50 years I have waited to see you again Astoria..” A tear trickled down Draco’s cheek and Astoria used her thumb to gently wipe it away.

“And I have missed you more than words can describe. We can be with each other again, like we used to be.” Astoria held his hand as she smiled at him.

“And that’s all I desire.” Draco slipped his arms around his wife’s waist and kissed her tenderly, Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck and leaned into the kiss.

Hours had passed and they spent every minute together,talking, hugging, kissing and enjoying being in each other’s company again. It was as if they spent no time apart together, but those 50 years that Astoria was not in Draco’s life for killed him. Each day he wondered how he was going to get through them, how he was going to look after Scorpius, how he was going to look after himself. But now he didn’t have to worry about that, he had his wife back in his arms and that’s all that mattered to him. Astoria made his world brighter and made every day worth living for, now that he was able to hold her in his arms after all this time, he fell in love with her all over again.

“You did a good job with Scorpius, Draco, I’m so proud of you.” Astoria took a sip of her tea.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to help you raise him or be with you..” She looked down at the floor with tears threatening to spill, Draco instantly lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“Don’t apologise my love, you were always we me in my heart. And every day I told Scorp so many different stories about you and us and how his mother was and is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Draco held he hand and smiled at her.

“Thank you for not letting him forget me.” Astoria sent him a sad smile.

“He never did or would of forgot about you, he loves you so much.”

Astoria picked up a photo from the table and showed it to Draco, “And this is Albus right? He seems like the most kind-hearted man.”

“He really is.” Draco smiles.

“He loves Scorpius more than I can say. It really is beautiful to see the love they have for each other.” Draco smiled and the photo and memory of Albus and Scorpius.

Astoria smiled at the photo and at Draco, “I’m so happy he found someone to love.”

“And our granddaughters. They are the most beautiful little girls.” Astoria smiled at Draco wanting to hear more about their grandchildren.

“They really are. Lyra Astoria and Maisie Narcissa, I told them every day about how much you love them. They wished they could meet you.” Draco told his wife.

“I wish I could have met them too. But I always watch over them and they truly are my whole world.” Astoria held Draco’s hand.

After a brief silence, Draco looked into his wife’s eyes and spoke, “I love you. I love you more than the day I met, got engaged or married you. You are my soulmate Astoria and I don’t want to live without you.”

“You will never have to live without me again, Draco. It’s you and me together until the very ends of this earth. I love you, more than words can say.” Astoria cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

It may have been 50 years since Draco and Astoria were last together, but now, they are together for eternity. With love so strong and sacred as theirs, nothing could tear them away from each other. The things you lose come back to you in the end, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
